Saturday Afternoon
by diamondstar1808
Summary: The sequel to Saturday Morning enjoy!


Note: Hey this is the Sequel mini part to Saturday Morning. Enjoy!

Laughter floated throughout the cafe and Ami sunk deeper into her seat. She looked down into her cup of herbal mint tea. Serena was going over every detail she could telling the girls of what happened. They were all shocked. Their Ami was mostly prim and proper. Of course every girl had a wild side to them but Ami rarely showed it unless they went clubbing. Ami was tired of trying to defend herself to them and constantly reminding them it would've never happened if it hadn't been for Serena. The girls calmed down as their waiter asked them if they wanted anything else.

"We're good." Ami's friend Rei spoke for them all.

"Just the check please." Ami spoke quickly before the waiter could leave.

"Aw Ames, it's not time to go home yet. We just spent the day shopping, talking about your two men, and just finished eating. What about the movie?" Her other friend Mina asked.

Mina was just as bubbly as Serena but at the same time Mina was a lot worse. Sometimes people thought they were sisters. Her other friend Rei was very feisty and vibrant. She could draw a crowd to her at a command. Maybe sometimes she intimidated people but never really mean to. Their other friend Lita was merely amused by everything that was happening around her. She was beautiful, bronze and always reminded Ami of an Amazon warrior. She sometimes told Lita she probably was one in another life.

"I think, I'm just going to go home and chill out." Ami said after sipping her tea.

"Your just hoping that fine Zoi stops by." Rei said nudging her.

Ami blushed profusely. She was thinking it but she wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of knowing it.

"No, You guys wore me out. I just want to go home." Ami protested.

Lita smiled over at her understanding the feeling.

"I feel the same way. Can't we go to a movie another day?" Lita asked coming to Ami's rescue.

"I guess so." Mina said giving in.

That would only give her a reason to plan another fun filled day for them. They finished up everything and went their separate ways.

Zoicite paced his condo running down the carpet. All he could think of was the lovely Ami. He wanted to go down and apologize for bothering her that morning but he was kinda embarrassed about going back. Would she be annoyed to see him again? He looked up at the clock on his wall. It read 5:00pm. He went to his bathroom and checked his appearance. He wore dark denim jeans, a green button down collar shirt with some tan loafers. He looked presentable. He hurried out of his condo and headed to the elevator. He waited impatiently for the elevator. For some reason he felt very nervous. No woman had made him feel that way.

'Maybe I'm just lusting over her' He mused.

The elevator dinged alerting him out of his daydreams. He pressed the down button to the next floor to her level. Once he was outside her door he became slightly unsure of himself. Should he knock? Should he practice what to say first? He cleared his throat and wiped his sweaty palms on his pants.

"Hey Ami, sorry to intrude this time. Is now a good time? I just want to apologize for earlier? Can I take you for coffee?" He practiced out loud.

He frowned he sounded so corny and he shook his head.

"Um, oh hey Ami, I was going up to my floor and thought I'd drop by and see you."

He frowned again. When he left he had invited her to his place. As he tried to find a way a cool way to speak to her, he heard a soft polite cough. He was startled and felt a blush creep up his face. He turned around to see Ami come off the elevator. She was standing their looking up at him in surprise. He was in a daze as he looked at her. She was dressed in white short shorts with a teal blue Tunic type shirt with the matching heels. She was breath taking.

"Hey, what a surprise." She said softly.

"Uh, yeah." He said nervously stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Ami shifted her bags nervously wondering why he was standing outside her place.

'Why I can't find the right words?' He pondered.

"Would you like to come in?" She asked shyly.

"Uh, sure."

They entered into the apartment in a slightly awkward silence.

"I'll go put these up and you can just make yourself comfortable." She said.

He nodded and went to the living room and sat down. His heart was racing a mile a minute. What next? Ami hurried her bags into her room and kicked of the sandals. They were super cute but a killer. She could believe she walked around in them for so long. Her feet were throbbing and she felt like her feet were in a permanent arch from the shoes. She tipped toed back into the room because of the pain. Zoi looked up at her and smiled as she limped pathetically into the living room. He laughed lightly at her and she found herself giggling.

"You okay?" He asked curiously.

She plopped down beside him suddenly at ease.

"Yeah, my feet are just in pain right now. Those shoes, the mall, and my best friends are a killer combo." She said sighing looking down at her feet.

She was so adorable. He smiled genuinely. Suddenly an idea popped into his mind and he scooted far away from her.

"Hey would you like a foot massage?" He asked sweetly.

Ami looked up at him in surprise and blushed slightly.

"Wha-? No you don't have to do that." She murmured looking down at her hands.

"I want to. As a way to apologize for earlier." He said softly, "Come on and stretch your feet out up here."

Ami blushed deeper and wiggled her toes. Slowly she swung her legs onto her comfortable sofa. She wasn't really going to turn down a foot massage. Greg thought feet were gross so she always kept her toes done. Zoi smiled at her again and picked up her left foot and began to work his magic on her. Ami rested her head back and closed her eyes. This was the sweetest thing anyone has every done for her. She could get use to him. Zoi secretly has a foot fetish- not any kind of feet but sexy women's feet and he couldn't help but indulge himself. He looked up to see Ami in heaven. The pads of his thumbs were firm as they swirled deep into her flesh. He bent down and placed a tiny kiss on her toes and then began to work on the next. Ami thought she felt his lips on her feet and she blushed deeper. He was turning her on without even knowing it. Was she thinking too far in advance? After all it was just a foot massage! Plus she has Greg! Greg is sweet....and smart....and...and...sweet. Zoi on the other hand...hott....sexy....sweet...taller than Greg...Beautiful...smart....hott...hott... Amy tried to shake where her thoughts were going. Zoi finished working on her feet and began to massage her calf muscles, working out all the tension and stress she was going through. She was practically melting into the sofa. No words were spoken only the soft breathing of Ami could be heard. Zoi's skin was practically crawling as he could only imagine what it would sound if she would scream his name.... Well, he'd have to get to know her better before anything like that...after all, she could have a boyfriend. Well- maybe not, she was after all letting him touch her in an intimate way- no way she would. Plus he shouldn't be thinking like this.... Before anything could be said or done, the sound of a key jingling in the door sounded through th condo and rustling.

"Ami, are you here?" Came a voice a the door.

Ami froze for a second and quickly moved away from Zoicite and went into the kitchen before Zoicite could blink. A few seconds later a man with brown ruffled hair and eyes peered curiously into the living room. He stood dressed in a pair of brown slacks and a beige colored polo.

"Oh hi, I didn't know she was having company." Greg said politely wondering who Zoi is.

Ami emerged from the kitchen carrying a tray of iced tea and cookies.

"Oh, hi Greg, nice of you to join us." She said feeling her face grow hot.

She was praying she wasn't blushing.

Zoi felt out of place again and didn't have a good feeling about this Greg person. Zoi looked up at Ami and she had a pleading look on her face, but he had no clue what it meant.

"Maybe I should go. You know where to find me." Zoi said not offering his name to Greg or anything.

Greg blinked as Zoi stood and walked past him briskly. His height kind of intimidated him but it was the eerie coolness in those green eyes that got him. Was there a challenge there?

"Care to explain?" Greg asked as he heard the door close.

Ami's knees buckled and she sat back down on the sofa once occupied by Zoi. So much for that perfect Saturday Afternoon.

Note: Hey! What do you think? Let me know! There maybe one more part to this day but only if everybody wants one! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
